


Artwork for Following the Lead by velocitygrass

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Casestory Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Following the Lead by velocitygrass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following the Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214910) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/002x833z

Jun. 24th, 2011


End file.
